


Release

by Hacyaddict117



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24324244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hacyaddict117/pseuds/Hacyaddict117
Relationships: Harry Greenwood & Macy Vaughn, Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Release

It felt like an adrenalin rush as Macy Vaughn-Greenwood stumbled with her husband through the doors of the house, her lips furiously pressed against his in a steamy lip lock. For hours they had been stuck at the command center with Celeste. Patiently waiting for Maggie and Mel to relieve them of their shift watching the witch-board with the Elder. To say they were both agitated all afternoon was an understatement. While Celeste hadn’t voiced her disapproval of their marriage in quite some time, their moments alone with her were often filled with tension. Suffice to say the couple was definitely in need of a release.

"Hmmm,...hm...Macy...hm... Oh...," Harry moaned as her hands wandered all over him, squeezing the bulge in his pants.

"I want you," she husked out as her hands started to fumble with the buttons on his shirt, undoing one after another.

"I do...too...but shouldn't we...move this...to the bedroom," he rasped out between kisses, a squeak leaving him as her teeth dug themselves into his lower lip, her tongue brushing over it.

"No..right here it's fine. I want you to ravish me Harry right now. I’d really like to finish what was interrupted by my sisters this morning."

Her voice dripped sex and she snaked her tongue over his earlobe and started to suck it into her mouth, knowing Harry didn't need further encouragement. With one swift motion he ripped apart her blouse and pushed it off her shoulders along with her jacket. 

Before Macy could say anything, he had smashed his face against hers, his tongue invading the depth of her mouth. She moaned as he kissed her, his hands slipping down to cup her ass, hoisting her up to carry her over to the kitchen island. Macy wrapped her legs instinctively around his waist and moaned loudly as her core pressed into the obvious bulge in his pants. 

He wasted no time and settled her on the cold granite, his hands making quick work of popping the button of her pants, his hands starting to tug them down. Macy placed her hands behind her and raised her bottom, helping him to slide of the offending garment. He licked his lips as he roamed his eyes over her half naked body, already smelling the arousal in the air.

She noticed how he stared and took the second to her advantage, placing her left foot on one of the island stools, while putting her right on another. Her thighs were spread apart and Harry felt his mouth go dry as he noticed the wet spot on her underwear. He wanted her so bad it hurt and with one quick movement he shrugged off his shirt and moved in, his hands fiercely pushing down her bra to expose her breasts. He bend down and wrapped his left hand around her breast, squeezing hard as his tongue flicked out to brush over her nipple, closing his lips around it to suck hard. 

Macy screamed out in pleasure and threw her head back, her arms wrapping around his head to pull him closer.

He roughly assaulted her nipples, nibbling, biting and sucking hard, his hands holding them pressed together and in place. He devoured her until he felt his lips go numb, moving up to lick a path from her chest to her chin, pressing an open mouthed kiss on her lips. She moaned and felt her body tingle, her hips bucking to brush over him. He noticed her needy attempt for friction and smiled, pecking her lips as he untangled her arms from him, sitting on the third chair that between her legs. 

Macy watched him as he pulled his hips closer to the edge, burying his nose in her crotch to inhale her scent. She mewled as he reveled in the smell of her, his mouth watering at the thought of devouring her. Impatience got the best of him and with one swift motion he moved her panties to the side and spread her core apart, his tongue flicking out to press into her opening. He gathered as much of her essence as he could and took a long swipe up to her clit, swirling his tongue around it before closing his lips around the nub, sucking gently.

Macy’s eyes rolled back into her head as she nearly passed out from the pleasure he inflicted upon her, his mouth working her closer to what seemed to be a mind blowing orgasm. Little did she now that her husband had other plans. His tongue flicked over her clit and soon slid down once more, pressing his skilled tongue into her body, his nose nudging her as he licked her thoroughly. She panted and sighed, her hand grabbing his head to press him closer, her muscles contracting around his tongue. She loved how talented his mouth was and how he always found the right balance between sweet- and roughness.

Another moan left her as his thumb pressed to her clit, rubbing tight circles on it as his tongue curled deep in her body. Her muscles twitched around him and he knew she was close, so he pulled away and stood up, seeking out her mouth as she let out a loud whine, but before she noticed what happened his left hand slipped down and he shoved two fingers on her body, wiggling them against her contracting muscles.

Macy sagged together, thankful his free arm was cushioning her body on the cold stone of the kitchen island. She screamed as his fingers curled and brushed that one spot, his palm pressing to her clit roughly. Her thighs tightened around him and Harry shifted slightly to deepen her penetration, using a come hither motion to press against her g-spot repeatedly, causing Macy to scream as her entire body quivered, her orgasm rocking her body. She shook with the aftermath of it, her chest heaving in his arms as she tried to calm her breathing. His fingers were still deep in her body, lazily stroking her sensitive core to prolong the pleasure. Her eyes were glassy and she flashed a crooked smile at him, seeking out his mouth for a passionate kiss.

Very slowly his hand slipped out of her and he smiled as he wiped it on his pants, kissing his wife passionately. The material of his pants were still constricting the massive erection he was sporting, causing him to be very uncomfortable. Macy noticed his tense muscles and smiled, pushing him up to sit up further, leaning down to unbuckle his belt and pushing his pants and boxers out of the way. 

She licked her lips as she spotted his bouncing cock, his tip glistening with arousal, but before she could reach for it Harry stopped her. He had grabbed her hips and pulled her over the edge, flipping her so her front was pressed into the kitchen island. Macy moaned as his bare erection pressed against her ass, his hips grinding against her as his mouth scattered butterfly kisses along her spine.

"What are you doing," she panted as her body dangled off the island, his hips repeatedly bucking his erection into her ass.

"Taking you, right here, right now," he whispered into her ear and pulled her further down. Her feet were now resting on the ground, while her upper body was leaning over the counter. Her head turned and she watched as his cock slid over her ass,  
spreading her arousal everywhere. 

She moaned at the sight and gripped the legs of one of the stools, anticipating his next move. He shuffled around and pressed her thighs together, holding her hips still as he slid away slightly. He smiled and gave her ass a good smack, causing Macy’s breath to hitch. She bit her lip and finally she felt his right hand round her hips, sneaking to her lower body to hold her still.

With one, slow tilt of his body the tip of his erection was pressed against her opening. She groaned as she felt him nudge her tight entrance, growling as his hips snapped forward and he buried his cock deep in her tight body. She felt the need to spread her thighs, but his hands glided along them to hold them pressed together and Macy got the message. He started to move, causing her to feel every little movement he made even more intensely. He picked up pace quickly and grabbed her hips as he pushed into her, one hand pressing her upper body down.

"Fuckkkkkk Harry, please...please...harder," she panted and he grunted at that, picking up an even faster movement. Macy nearly screamed instead of moaning, her entire body trembling with anticipation. She loved her husband and she loved how he fulfilled her needs even without her voicing or even knowing them. 

Harry felt the fimilar pull in his balls and he knew he was close, so his hand once again slipped underneath his wife, two fingers sneaking between her pressed tights, rubbing tight circles on her clit. 

“Harry” Macy screamed at the pressure she felt and she bit her arm as she let go, feeling a gush of wetness between their bodies as she screamed her release into her arm.

Harry watched with utter amazement how his wife squirted on his cock, the juices dripping out every time he pulled his cock out, lubing his cock to slide back in even deeper.

“Oh god Macy” He panted and groaned, increasing his pace once more to push hard against her, his orgasm overwhelming him as he emptied himself into her body, slumping forward to press his face in the crook of her neck.

"Fuck, love " he rasped out as he stilled, remaining buried deep in her body. Macy felt like every cell in her body humming contently, feeling thoroughly satisfied.

"Oh my god," she mumbled as he slowly shifted and pulled out, grabbing his wife to wrap his arms around her.

"I love you," he muttered and pressed his mouth to hers for a lazy kiss.

"Maybe we’ll spend more time with Celeste if this is the outcome," she winked and wiped some sweat off his brow.

“I assure you the last thing we need is to spend any more time with that dreadful elder.” He lets out a laugh as he cups her cheek.

“ I refuse to ever allow her or anyone make me apologize for loving you.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead.

A small smile tugged at Macys lips. She understood the weight of his words. And was eternally grateful for his change in reasoning compared to all those months ago when he had let the elder get inside his head.

"Its been a long day. How about we move this to the bathtub and relax?," he asked as he moved out of her embrace. His soft member twitched at that and Macy actually laughed loudly.

"You read my mind." She replied through her laughter.

“Come on ,love”Harry leaned in to her peck her lips, grabbing her hand to lead her to the bathroom.


End file.
